Adam
'''Adam Elayhan '''is a human fighter of the Elayhan family, one of the founding families of Teyit. He is also a co-owner of the Elayhan Way Inn with his twin sister, Abigail. Physical Appearance Adam is wiry, his thin frame bulging with ropy muscles. He has messy long brown hair, grey eyes, and a tanned complexion. His features are noble, with a proud chin, a stubborn lack of facial hair, and a pair of pouted lips. He stands about 5'11, and weighs around 165 lbs. More often than not he comes clad in either finely upkept chain mail, or a light brown tunic and simple breeches. His boots, once black, now resemble a dull, sad brown. It looks as if he has had the same boots for many years. His weapon scabbard is unadorned and well used. His shield, dented in a few places, but well maintained, is adorned with the Crest of the Elayhan family. Personality While he inherited a handsome face from his parents, he failed to inherit their charisma. At direct odds with his twin, Abigail, Adam is less inclined to open up with newcomers and often comes across as brash or even rude to those who do not know him. However, he is a kind man, and will go out of his way to keep his friends happy and well. Unlike Abigail, Adam works less to keep his noble heritage a secret. Rather than bringing it up, he simply has the Crest of the Elayhan family on his shield. He let's everyone draw their own conclusions from that. He is overprotective of his sister whom he sees as naive. The two are incredibly close, sharing a deep bond with one another. Many of his decisions in life were based not only on his happiness, but Abigail's as well. He is quite intelligent, though he is often outshone by his sister. What he lacks in tact and grace he makes up for tenfold with martial prowess. He is brave, though not reckless in combat. He will, however, put the safety of others before his own. History Adam and Abigail Elayhan were born to Tera and Dylan Elayhan, both son and daughter to founders of the city. Due to their high social standing, their parents insisted that they not mingle with commoners and went as far as banishing their (lower class) friends and their families from the city. After the passing of their parents from illness, Adam and Abigail were put into their Uncle Elias' care. Because Elias was intimidated by Abigail's intelligence and Adam's strength, he purchased an Inn for the two under the guise of giving them a "career". Not wholly satisfied with the life of an Innkeeper, Adam enrolled in the city guard under the watchful eye of Charne. Adam grew very close with him, liking Charne to a father figure. Adam now works for Charne and the city watch. Not as a full guard, but rather a citizen with privileges. He can arrest and detain criminals, and acts with a certain authority given to him by Charne. He holds an honorary guard rank. Beyond that, Adam co-owns the Elayhan Way Inn with Abigail. Languages Powers and Abilities Besides being skilled with numerous weapons and arms, Adam possesses a quick mind and is often able to come up with strategies in the heat of battle. Weapons A saber with an elaborate handguard, as well as a shield marked with the symbol of the Elayhans. Allies Abigail Lokhar Lukas Charne